A Son's Love
by The Perverted Gentlemen
Summary: Marco and Angie share a... different sort of relationship than most families do.
1. Chapter 1

It was a calm day in Echo Creek, but it soon turn to one married mothers worst nightmare. Angie Diaz is a young mother, married to her long time love, Raphael, and a son named Marco Diaz. This small family of three lived in peace... that is until today. Angie Diaz, wearing her orange sweater and green long skirt, was downstairs getting ready to do laundry, but the moment she picked up that basket, she felt someone grab her breast.

"Not wearing a bra today, huh?" A young man said.

"Marco, please, d-don't do this, your father will be home soon." She begged.

"Then I'll be quick." He said as he hiked up her skirt, revealing that she also wasn't wearing any panties either.

"Oh, you are such a naughty girl, mom," He said with an evil smirk and a glint in his eyes. He soon unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his erect dick. Marco then forcibly opened her legs and aligned his dick with her pussy and shoved it in her. This feeling made Marco moan, but for Angie, she tried to hide the fact that it was amazing, but her body betrayed her. Leaning up against the washing machine, her legs wrapped around his torso and pulled him closer.

"Marco.." Angie moaned.

"What was that mom?' Marco asked.

"Please…." Marco then smirked as he started to go slower.

"What was that?" He asked

"Please… don't stop." Angie said as she pulled him in close. Marco then started to move faster and faster inside his own mother. Angie couldn't hold back anymore now. Her grip tightened around his cock as he continued to slam away at her constricting pussy.

"That's pretty tight, mom. If you don't let go, I'll have to cum inside." He said.

"It's a safe day, so go ahead!" She moaned Marco then slammed into his mother one last time before filling her up. Angie moaned in euphoria as she felt his young seed fill up her starving womb. Angie then lets her son go and he pulls out letting his seed spill onto the floor. Marco then began to straighten himself up.

"You better get cleaned up before dad gets back." He said in a cold sort of voice. Angie then got up and cleaned herself up and started to do the laundry. As she did, she started to tear up.

"Why did I let this happen?" She asked herself as she thought back to when this all started.

-Last Week-

Angie was just coming home getting ready to cook dinner, when she heard something from upstairs. As she went to investigate the sound, as she got close she puts her ear to the door and heard moaning, she opened the door to find her son with a tied up Jackie Lynn Thomas.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" Marco asked

"Me? What about you, what are you doing?" She asked with an angry tone.

"Mom its not what you think…" Angie then walked over and grabbed Marco by the ear.

"I don't want to hear it! Untie her now." Angie commanded, Marco then did what he was told, Jackie then slapped him and left leaving Angie with her son. "Marco, I'm very disappointed in you. What were you thinking!?" She asked.

"I was just having fun." Marco said

"And raping Jackie is your idea of fun?!" She questioned in an outrage.

"Mom why don't you back off!" Marco said, which earned him a slap across the face.

"I know I raised you better then that." She said, Marco then looked at his mother and grabbed her arm and pulled her to his bed and mounted her.

"Since you let Jackie go, I'm sure you won't mind taking her place." He said as he ripped off her sweater with force to reveal her white bra, Marco then grabbed her breasts and started massaging them.

"So soft. Much better than Jackie." He said as he pulled the bra off her chest, baring her bountiful tits to her son. He then took the left nipple in his mouth and started sucking on it hard while pinching on the other.

"Marco stop!" Angie begged as she felt her son started to undress her, Marco soon let's go and stared at his work.

'I can't believe it I'm being taken advantage of by my own son.' Angie thought as she felt her panties being pulled down. Angie tried to get him off but she soon lost her strength when she felt his fingers enter her pussy and started fingering around in her.

"About time you shut up." Marco said. Marco then moved down to in between her legs and started licking her pussy, making sure nothing was left untouched by his tongue. Angie couldn't help but moan at the feeling of Marco's actions after he was done he towered over her again and aligned her cock with her pussy and started forcing himself into her.

"Damn for an old broad you sure do have a tight pussy." He said as she fucked his mother till her mind started to go blank, Angie soon felt another orgasam take her, Marco then pulled out and rubbed on out on Angie's face. "Yeah you'll be much better than Jackie." Marco said as he got cleaned up. Angie just laid there trying to come to terms of what was happening, Her own son her flesh and blood took advantage of her and raped her… And it was probably the greatest sex she's ever had.

-Now-

The Diaz family were eating dinner, but Angie was a little preoccupied at the moment.

"Hun, you haven't touched your food is something wrong?" Her husband asked.

"I-its nothing, just not all that hungry tonight." She said as she looked down to see Marco's hand rubbing her pussy.

"Okay dear." He said as he continued eating, Angie soon got up shocking the two Diaz men.

"You know, I'm just going to go to bed." She announced as she left the table. As she hurried to her bedroom, Marco and his father shared a look.

"I wonder what's wrong with your mother?" He asked.

"Beats me, maybe she was just tired." Marco answered as he gave an evil smirk when his father's back was turned.

-Later that night-

Angie was laying in bed awake while her husband laid beside her, snoring without a care. Angie tried to get some sleep when she heard her door creak open. She pulled the blankets up and pretended to be asleep, she soon felt the covers shift as she felt someone grab her legs and forced them open. She soon felt a wet tongue and two fingers around her pussy, Angie placed a hand over her mouth to keep herself from moaning. She hated to admit it but was starting to feel good, but she can't let Marco have that satisfaction. She soon felt her son moved up her body and clasp his lips onto her nipple and started sucking on them like a newborn.

"You like that mom?" He asked in a whisper.

"No, Marco. Please stop. I'm your mother." She begged.

"Why would I stop? I get free pussy right at home." He said as he aligned his cock with her pussy, "And since dad isn't doing anything, you get my cock anytime you want." Marco said, sliding into her with ease, Angie letting out a shuddering moan that she covered with her hand.

"Don't worry about dad, I slipped something in his drink during dinner; so go ahead, moan as loud as you like." Marco informed as he continued to ram his mother's pussy, but Angie refused to moan. "So stubborn. I wonder if this'll help?" He said before gently biting down on her nipple and twisting the other while still ramming into her. Angie couldn't hold back anymore. She lets her moans be heard.

"That's it. Moan like a slut for me." Marco said as he bit down harder on her nipple. Angie didn't care if the neighbors could hear her, she was enjoying the pleasure of being practically raped by her own son.

"Mom, did you just get tighter?" Marco asked with a smirk as he continued to fuck her without mercy. Angie then wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in deeper, the two were reaching their climax Angie mind became blank as she wrapped her arms around Marco and brought him down for a kiss as the two of them came almost simultaneously. Their moans silence by their kiss as Marco pulled out of his mother he walked out of the room leaving her like a mess, Angie then scooped some of his cum up and tasted it.

-The Next Morning-

Angie managed to get up early and got cleaned up and dressed as she kissed her husband good-bye she felt Marco smack her ass as he left for school.

"See you later, Mom." Marco said with a sleazy smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

After the events of last night, Angie's trust in her son was diminishing, but she had to admit it was amazing.

Currently, Angie was in the living room watching the news till she drifted off to sleep. She then started to imagine Marco all naked.

"Marco what are you doing, why are you naked?" She asked.

"C'mon I know you love what happened last night why not repeat that experience?" Marco asked as he got closer and kissed her. Angie tried to pull away, but she found herself loving it, Marco soon shoots his tongue into her mouth. Angie soon woke up and looked around the room and found that she was alone, Angie then looked at herself and saw that her shirt was up, revealing her bountiful breasts, and there was now a prominent wet spot where she was sitting. Angie then blushed and went upstairs to Marco's room.

"It's all your fault. Why did you do that to your mother?" She asked to no one as she walked towards his bed and lays face down on his bed and took in his scent. "You bastard child." She moaned as she started rubbing herself, she then lifted her skirt and slid her hand into her panties and started fingering herself while taking in his scent. "Marco~" She moaned as she used more fingers. Angie then noticed a pair of used underwear next to the bed, she then grabbed them and held up to her nose, his raw scent made her go wild, she was so focused on her playing, that she didn't hear the door close downstairs.

"MARCO!" She moaned as she felt release. She was heaving heavily as she licked her fingers, tasting her sweet honey.

"Well looks like you were having fun." Marco said, startling her. Angie then got up and was about to leave, till she was stopped by Marco, who blocked the doorway with his arm.

"What's the hurry? I just got home and some cheerleader tripped, revealing some panties that reminded me of yours, and that got real horny.

"Look Marco, what happen before it was just a one time thing, it shouldn't have happen." She said.

"Oh really, then why were you playing with yourself in my bedroom?" He asked. Angie couldn't make a excuse, she just wanted to get away from him, but Marco had her where he wanted her.

"C'mon, dad won't be home until later tonight we have the rest of the day." He said with a lecherous grin. Marco then stepped through the doorway, closed, and locked the door to his bedroom. Marco then forced her to walk backwards to the bed, she fell and Marco climbed on top of her.

"Time for some more fun." He said as he kissed her, taking her breath away as his hands move up her shirt and grabbed a handful of her breast, Marco then release her lips and started sucking on her neck.

"Marco please…"

"Please suck on your tits? Okay. Someone's naughty today." Marco said as he ripped open her shirt to reveal her large breasts and started sucking on her right nipple while teasing the left.

"Marco please stop!" Angie begged, Marco then moved his hand down down her waist and under her gown and started rubbing her covered pussy. Angie then grabbed her son's hand and tried to keep him away, but Marco forced himself away from her grasp and back to teasing his mother's MILF body.

"Hmm, so big and warm," He said lecherously, fondling her breasts. Marco soon stops playing with her breast and moves towards her core, he pulls up the skirt and saw her panties.

"Come on mom, I got you some newer, sexier panties. Why don't you wear them?" He asked.

"Marco, I'm your mother, we can't be doing stuff like this." She said.

"But you owe me for ruining my chance with Jackie. Besides, you're much prettier than her." Marco said as he pulled her panties down and started licking hungrily at her pussy lips, causing Angie to moan and groan in pleasure at her son's tongue skills. Marco soon lifted her legs over her head so he could get a good look at her.

"Wow, you love taking care of yourself, just for me." Marco said as he started licking again this time pulling her pussy lips apart with his fingers.

"Oh god, Marco!" She said as she gripped the sheets, Marco soon stops and spread her ass cheeks apart.

"You try to be hip, tell me do you know what a rim job is?" He asked, Marco noticed that she was in too much bliss to focus. "Why don't I show you." Marco said as he started licking small circles around her tight pink asshole, causing Angie to gasp in surprise before letting out a low moan in bliss.

"Ooooh god, Marco, that feels so go~od!" She groaned as Marco continued licking before pushing his tongue into her ass, causing a small squeak from his mother.

"If you liked that, then you'll love this." Marco said as he took his index finger and sticks it in her ass, making her gasp again.

"Huh I guess you and dad never really try using this hole, I'm having a hard time just getting one finger in." He said.

"Marco please *moan* don't stop please." She begged. Marco then takes out his finger and went over to his dresser and pulled out a bottle of lube.

"Why do you have those."

"Duh, It's a tight fit." He said, Marco then spun her around onto her stomach and lifted her ass up.

"Please be gentle; it's my first time." She asked with a cute look on her face which made Marco want to ravage her more. Marco then grabbed her ass and placed the tip of his cock with her asshole and thanks to the lube was able to stretch her open. Angie's moans filled the house and Marco's ears. Marco didn't wait for her to get use to it, he immediately started fucking the shit out of her, pun intended.

"M-M-Marco~!" Angie moaned as she gripped the sheets, Marco soon started to speed up while gripping her ass, not letting up or giving her time to process what's happening. Angie soon felt Marco getting faster and faster, Angie knew that he was reaching his limit, so she clenched her hole, giving Marco more pleasure as he kept thrusting. Marco gave one last hard thrust, slamming into his mother as he released his seed filling his mother up. Angie was feeling pure bliss at that moment, she knew it was wrong but sometimes sinning just felt so good. Marco soon fell on top of her, both breathing heavily. Marco then kissed his mother's cheek.

"I love you, mama." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, baby." Angie replied. Marco then got off his mother and the bed and made for the door.

"I suggest you get cleaned up, you know once you can move." Marco said as he left.

-Later that Night-

The Diaz family was sitting down eating Dinner but Angie couldn't get comfortable.

"Is something wrong dear?" Rafael asked.

"I'm fine, I just sat on a tack earlier and I'm kinda in pain." She lied.

"Oh well I hope it goes away soon. Oh! Before I forget, I have exciting news we're getting a new exchange student."

"Oh great another one." Marco said.

"Yeah i'm sure her upbeat personality will help Marco get out of his funk with girls." He said Angie then looked at her son, who had smile.

"I'm sure that this will be a fun time." He said, Angie then puts on worried look.


	3. Chapter 3

Angie was looking at herself in the mirror trying to make herself look beautiful for her husband, tonight was the night that she will make love with her husband and end this abuse from her son, as she did she found her husband packing a suitcase.

"H-Hun, what's going on?" She asked

"My Mama has been feeling sick so I'm going to check up on her, I'll be gone for a couple of months." He said as he kissed her cheek. "Don't worry I'm sure you and Marco will have fun with the exchange student." He said as he left her standing there worried about her wellbeing.

"Maybe, It won't be so bad." She said as she lays down on the bed. "Well maybe with the new exchange student, he'll have someone to distract him, but that means I won't have my baby all to myself anymore and I'll have to wait for my loving husband to come back in a few months." She sighed as she locked her door and crawled into bed. As time went by, Angie found herself unable to sleep. She looked at the clock and saw that it was time for Marco's nightly visit. She knew that the door was lock, but she didn't hear the door knob jiggle, or him yelling or hitting on the door, Angie got up and went to check to see what's wrong, she opened the door and looked around to see that no one was there, she then tiptoed to Marco's door and saw the light was on, so she opened it a bit and found Marco masterbating while snifing her dirty panties. Angie was disgusted but that was being overpowered by arousal as she saw his rock hard dick being rubbed. She silently moved her hand down her body and started to rub her pussy as she continued watching, she soon pulled her bra up and started to rub her breast. She had a huge blush on her face as she watched her son really go at it, Angie then closed her eyes as she came, squirting all over the floor, she was breathing heavily as she felt some of her sexual tension leave her. But as she did, she didn't realize that Marco was standing over her with his cock out, he then grabbed her head and forced his cock down her throat.

"You enjoyed my little show?" He asked, Angie didn't answer she hungerly sucked his cock, she wrapped her arms around his waist and forced him deeper in her mouth, savoring his taste. Marco moans as he felt her willingly suck his dick.

"Wow, this is the first time you sucked my dick." He said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and forced him deeper into her mouth, she ate that cock like it was on of Gustove's meatballs. Marco then held his mother's head and started to roughly fuck his mother's face, he then gave one last thrust before he shot his cum down her throat, he then pulled out and lets some steams out on her face. "Damn mom, that was intense." He said, she then grabbed his cock and started rubbing.

"Marco, please, I need it now!" She said. As she laid on her back on the wall and held her legs wide open.

"Alright, but remember, you asked for this." Marco said he then aligned his penis with her quivering pussy and pushes in, Angie's voice echoed through the empty house, she wrapped her arms and legs around her son, as she felt his hips thrust into her.

"Marco! Marco please don't stop I need this so much!~" She moans.

"I (grunt) knew (grunt) you'd (grunt) come around." Marco said in between thrusts.

"Just shut up and fuck me!" She said as she captured her son's lips and kissed, Angie then tilted him onto his back and started to ride him.

"Marco your dick is so much better than your father's, so much thicker." She moaned.

"And you know I last longer than him." Marco said.

"Yes you do!" She said as she bends down and starts to kiss him once again. She then shot her tongue in his mouth, Marco then fought back with is tongue, her sweet minty breath filled his mouth as he grabbed her ass and started to pound her faster and faster.

"Mom i'm getting close!" Marco said as he started thrusting into her, he then gave her ass a slap that left a red handprint on her.

"Oh Marco, do it harder!" She moaned as Marco repeatedly spanked her ass making her going down on him faster and deeper.

"Mom i'm cumming!" He said as he thrusted his hips one last time and shot his seed into her waiting womb, Angie soon went stiff as she cums afterward twitching and squirting all over Marco dick adn with a huge smile on her face with the tongue sticking out, she soon falls back on her back, releasing Marco, as he got up and shot a few strands on her body some landing on her tongue.

"Man I need that, I hope your more submissive later." He said as he straightened himself up and left her there but before he could he felt his mother grab his leg.

"Where do you think you're going i'm not done yet!" She said as she pulled him down and dragged him back on the ground and pulled him back. That night Marco's dominance was soon replaced with submissive. Morning soon came and so did Angie for the fourth time, both mother and son covered in sweat, dehydrated and out of breath, Angie turned to the side and started to snuggle with her son as she drew little circle on his chest.

"Man I need that." She said.

"Dang mom, I never knew you were that much of a freak." He said. That's when it all kicked in for Angie's mind, she had sex with her child, she sits up and gets out of the bed, Marco then looked confused.

"Mom? What's wrong?" He asked

"Marco, you know I love you and I'll give everything for you." She said. As she starts to tear up. "But this was WRONG! So very WRONG!" She said.

"But it wasn't that bad it was amazing, you were amazing." Marco said as he tried to reach for her, but she swatted his hand away

"No! I was an idiot for letting it happen!" She said.

"But it really was amazing, we can't just stop now!" Marco said

"But I must put a stop to this. I MUST!" She added

"That's not fair, you can't do this this to me! You owe me!" Marco yelled.

"NO WE CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN EVER AGAIN!" She yelled. Marco was now hurt he knew that deep down this would stop, he just didn't expected it to be this soon.

"FINE! Just get the hell out!" He said. Angie then left her son and returned to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

Angie sat alone downstairs the house was dark the sounds of moaning was the only thing heard as the only light emanating came from upstairs.

" _Faster Marco! Faster!"_ Angie puts on a look of disgust, upstairs Marco was having sex with the exchange student,Star Butterfly, Angie covered her ears and closed her eyes trying to drown out the noise.

"Please make it stop!" She begged as she thought back to how this happened.

 _-A few hours ago-_

Angie was waiting in the living room waiting for the new exchange student. She soon heard the doorbell ring.

"Okay, just tell her that she can't stay here to find a new family." She said as she was about to open the door it opened on its own and Angie had a shocked look, the exchange student… was with Marco.

"Oh hey mom, this is the exchange student, Star Butterfly." He introduced.

"N-Nice to meet you dear." She said putting on the best smile she could give.

"Well I'm going to show Star around is that okay, mom?" He asked

"No, I uh I'll take care of that why don't you take her stuff upstairs." She said

"Alright, later Star." He said as he took her trunk and went upstairs.

"So Mrs. Diaz, it so great that you let me…"

"You need to leave!" She said in a panic.

"What but I just got here." She said

"Trust me, you can't stay here, i'm begging you find another family to stay with, please." She begged.

"Mom!" Angie looked back to see her son. "Now don't be rude, you can't just kick her out." He said.

"Please Marco, I know what your thinking." She said

"I'm sure you do, but it's too late Star is going to be living with us and will have so much fun." He said he then gave a menacing smile. "Unless you want to take her place, like before." He said. Angie didn't respond as Marco came down and wrapped his arm around the young girl's waist.

"C'mon Star let me show you to your new room." He said as Angie watched them go upstairs

-Later that night-

Angie was cooking dinner when she heard giggling, she looked into the living room and found Marco and Star watching tv, Angie was still reluctant to keep her here but as long as Marco stayed by her she couldn't get close enough to warn her.

"She has to leave, I refuse to hav toe take my son's…" she soon stops herself realizing what she was about to say. She shook her head trying to get that thought out of her head.

"Okay kids dinner." Angie said as she started to set the table Marco then sat at the table along with Star.

"Dig in kiddos." She said as she as the two started to eat, during dinner Angie noticed that Star had a pretty deep blush on her face she looks at Marco who had a smug look on his face.

"So Star, what are you thinking of earth so far?" Angie asked.

"Oh it's fun, the people are nice and your customs are much different to Mewni." She said

"Oh good and how has Marco been treating you?" She asked.

"Like a gentlemen, I don't see why this Jackie girl wanted me to get away from him." Star said, Angie froze as she heard that name.

"Oh, what d-did she say?" Angie asked

"Not to trust him and lock my door at night or something like that." She answered.

"Oh really?" She asked

"Yeah, but she's weird and doesn't know Marco as I do." She said

"Jeez, it like nobody trusts me." He said, the two then started to talk while Angie's mind starts to wonder.

-Later-

The sounds of Angie's moaning could be heard, one hand on her breast the other held a vibrator, in and out it went as she started sucking on her nipple, but she soon stops, she pulls the toy out and sighs.

"It's not the same." She said as she cleaned the object and puts it away, she then climbed out of bed and headed towards the hallway as she did she heard slight moaning, she followed the sound and found herself in front of Marco's door, she was scared to peek, but as she opened the door just a crack, she looked in and was shocked, she saw Marco fully naked with Star, her arms tied backed, her eyes blindfolded and a gag on her mouth as Marco thrusted into her. His hands grabbed her soft ass, leaving his handprints on her. Angie then opened the door and hurried over she then pulled Marco away from Star.

"What the hell!" Marco said Angie, ignored her son as she undid the girl's bindings.

"Star are you okay?" Angie asked.

"Mrs. Diaz?" She asked

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." She said

"What do you mean, that was amazing." Star said shocking the matriarch. "Marco can you still keep going?" Star asked as she shook her wet pussy.

"Yeah, just give me a second." He said as he walked past his mother and aligned his cock and slammed into her again, Star moaned Angie watched mortified by the scene.

"Stop, stop this now!" Angie said

"Why you didn't want to take her place and i'm a sexually active boy and I need to vent it out more, so unless you have something important to say, please leave your ruining my fun." He said still thrusting into the girl. Angie just left.

-Back to now-

Angie was uncovered her ears and sighs, Angie lays down on the couch and stares at the ceiling.

"I have to stop this." She said as she felt her chest. "No matter what."


	5. Chapter 5

Morning came to the Diaz resident, but for one resident her day had started an hour ago, after deciding to stop Marco and Star's antics Angie had to get her son's attention. By any means.

Currently, Angie was standing in front of the mirror wearing a really short robe that hardly covered her bare bottom, a tight thong held on to her hips and her cleavage was exposed, she puts on some make-up a spritz of Marco's favorite perfume,

"Okay time to win back my son's love." She said as she left the bedroom and headed downstairs and started cooking. She soon heard the footsteps of her son coming down the stairs.

"Good Morning Marco." Angie said Marco got a good look at her.

"Morning." He said as he sat down at the table. Angie then walked over to him and placed his head on her breast while she puts down the food.

"Eat up you'll need all the energy you need today." She said

"Your right, Star and I have plans to hit up Britta's Tacos." He said as he at his food.

"Oh, what are you going to do there?" Angie asked

"Well, we're going to occupy a stall for a while see how long Star can stay quiet." Marco explained

"Um wouldn't you two rather spend the day with me instead, we can play some twister, maybe some adult poker, huh?" Angie said

"Sorry mom, but after that Brittany has a party and we're going to crash it, that bitch has been bullying Star and I think I should teach her a lesson." Marco said

"Why? Wouldn't you rather spend time with your mama, just like p;d time?" She asked

"Mom I love you but I need my space." He said, "And if I didn't know any better I think you were trying to hard to get me to ignore Star and go back to fucking you, but you wanted that to stop right?" He said

"Um well…" Just then Star came in.

"Oh, Marco~" Star called the two looked over to see her wearing Marco's hoodie and only his hoodie she then walks up to her lover and kisses him.

"Oh hey Star, i'm glad your doing what I say but maybe not when my mom's around." He said.

"Oh right sorry, I guess I need to be punished, huh?" Star asked with a sultry smile.

"Head on up and I'll be there soon." He said, Star then twirl showing her bare bottom and she ran up Stairs. "To think Jackie could have been this submissive if you didn't butt in." He said as he got up from the table. Angie wanted to stop him but she just lets him go.

-Later-

Angie was sitting in the living room wearing a black form-fitting dress lose ringlets and black stockings, she was cooking dinner waiting for the kids to come back.

"Okay, there is no way Marco could ignore me like this." She said, just then she heard the door opened. She looked over and saw Star and Marco

"Hey, Mom we're back." Marco called out, Angie soon walked over towards her son.

"Oh good, I made dinner." She said, gesturing to the table.

"Thanks, mom needs to recharge the batteries, oh and if Brittany Wong calls to tell her I'm not here." He said as he and Star went to the table, Angie joined them.

"So how was the party?" Angie asked

"Oh, we crashed it made it better and I got a new fuck buddy." He said acting like it was nothing.

"Oh, that's... great." Angie said

"But she was just needy Marco, why did you fuck her?" Star asked

"She bulled you what was I supposed to do?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around him and squeezed her breast. "You're my main toy." He said, Angie soon slammed her hand on the table.

"That's not fair!" Angie said, she then covered her mouth.

"What's not fair?" Marco asked with a smirk. Angie calms down and stands up straight

"Nothing, you two clean up, I'm going to bed." She said leaving them.

"Man she must really want your cock." Star said as she moved her hand down his pants.

"Don't worry it was only a matter of time till she breaks." Marco said.

-Later That Night-

Angie was tossing and turning in bed Marco and Star were in Marco's room she heard their loud moaning for a while it wasn't until around midnight they finally stopped. Angie soon sat up and left the bed revealing Sheer babydoll nighty with matching G-string.

"That's it fuck morals, I need to stop my son before he does something that ruins this family more." She said as she went to her nightstand and pulled out some condoms. She gave herself one more look over in her mirror, she bosted her breast and fixed her hair a bit and headed out of her room as she got to Marco's door she opened it quietly, she walks in and over to her son and saw her son with that slut Star.

"You can do this Angie, you have to save this family." She thought as she pulled the blanket off her son and saw that he was fully naked and his flaccid penis resting on his thighs, she soon grabbed it and starts to pump it slowly, when she saw that her tug wasn't doing anything, she opened her mouth, stuck out her tongue and took the member down her throat, she soon felt him get thicker till it filled her throat she soon slowly moved her head up and then back down with much force. Angie soon got into the rhythm, as she lets go of him she went down to his balls and started to suck on them while jerking him off, Angie soon went back to sucking him off while juggling her son's balls. She soon stops seeing his cock all lubed up, pulled out a condom and rolled it over him and crawled over it, she started at his sleeping face.

"Marco please don't ignore me." She said as she kissed him. She then moved her hand over his crouch and alining their sexes. Angie placed a hand on her hip and forced herself down completely sheathing him.

"I bet Star can't take you fully honey." Angie said as she lifts her hips and drops them back down hard, waking the boy.

"W-wha…?" Marco said groggily.

"Morning my pretty handsome dude." She said refusing to stop her hips.

"Mom what are you doing?" He asked.

"I refused to let some hussie take what's mine." She moaned as she grabbed her nipples.

"Mom stop you…" Angie then places a hand on her son's mouth.

"I know what I said, but I refuse to lose you." She said as she started to speed up. Marco then moved his mom's hand from his mouth.

"Mom you're going to wake up Star." He said

"Let the bitch see this," She said as she bends down dangling her breast in his face. "I want her to know that you belong to me, everything about you is mine." She said as she suffocated her son in her plush mounds, Marco then pushes her to her back grabbed her legs and started thrusting hard.

"Damnit bitch, just be more honest!" Marco moaned with an evil smile.

"Just shut up and fuck your mother!" Angie moaned as she pulled him close, his hips never stopped moving to get deep into her.

"Mom i'm cumming!" He moaned. Angie then wrapped her legs around his waist, refusing to let him go, Marco soon gave one last thrust and he felt his cum fill the condom Angie can feel it in her inner walls expanding it. Marco pulled his hips out taking the cum-filled condom out with a pop.

"Man I missed your body, mom." Marco said

"And I miss your cock." She said as the two kissed.


	6. Chapter 6

The morning light shined into the matriarch rose up and stretched, she looked to the side and saw her lover/ son Marco resting peacefully with Star next to him the past few weeks have been amazing since cutting loose and giving to her desires, now she sees Marco in much different light she's still treating him like her son, but behind closed doors she was Marco's and vice versa, She started treating Star much better, on Marco's insistence, sometimes Stat would watch Marco mount his mother or Angie would peg her while Marco watched and on nights like last night they would partake in threesomes and Angie loved every moment of it. Now seeing her son's morning wood she wanted to give him a very nice wake-up call, but…

"Oh Honey! I'm home!" Rafael called out, Angie shot up and got out of bed, she saw that she was naked she grabbed her robe and quickly woke up the children.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Marco asked as he rubbed his eyes

"Your father's home, hurry up and get dressed." She said as she left the room, she then went downstairs and greeted him.

"Ah, there is my beautiful wife." He said as he kissed her, Angie reluctantly kissed back.

"Hey, how's your mother?" She asked.

"Oh, she is much better now, but the strange happened." He said

"Oh, what was it?" She asked.

"She tried to call Marco, but it kept going to voicemail and no one was picking up the home phone." He said.

"Oh sorry, I guess I forgot to pay the phone bill." She lied, she just turned off the phone so that they wouldn't be disturbed. "I'll take care of it, why don't just relax and I'll put your stuff away. She said as she rushed upstairs, she then entered her bedroom to find Marco and Star gone, she then looked in Marco's room and found them, we'll she found Marco with Star between his legs.

"What are you doing, now is not the time for this," Angie said.

"Why not?" He asked, Angie then pulled Star off, she fought the urge to take his dick and dragged Star out.

"Because if your father sees this you can forget about hitting this ass and you'll be grounded," Angie said

"C'mon mom," Marco begged as he grabbed his dick. "What am I going to do about this?" He asked

"Just take care of it yourself and I'll make it up to you later." She said as she left she then put Star in her room.

"Now you stay here young lady and get dressed." She said as she left, she then went back downstairs.

"Sorry, for taking too long I…" She was then surprised to see Rafael on the couch naked, swing his cock around. "W-What are you doing?" She asked

"Oh Hun, it been so long, I need some relief." He said, Angie then looked down and felt herself getting wet, looking at his meatstick, reminded her of her son at least, Marco got something from this man. "But the kids are upstairs." She said

"Don't worry, it's still early and it's the weekend they are probably sleeping in." He said as he started to kiss her neck, hitting her sweet spot. She then heard him take a deep breath. "You smell so good, you trying a new shampoo?" He asked as he picked her up and carried her to the couch, he placed her down, the patriarch then got on to his knees and opens hers.

"Oh, you've shaved." He said

"I-Is that a problem?" She asked

"N-No, but you know I like a little landing strip." He said.

"Oh sorry, I just wanted to try something different." She informed, but the truth is Marco liked it smooth or heart-shaped.

"But this isn't bad, it makes me feel like we're teens again." He said as he got close to her 'lips' and started licking as he did, he tasted her, Angie moaned as she as she felt a finger enter her. His big meaty fingers making her moan in pleasure, Angie then gripped the cushion, Angie then thrust her hips upwards as she came on his fingers, as he moved his fingers as she squirted all over his wrist and hands as he pulled out he gave a quick lick of her sweet taste.

"Sweet as always but something different about it." He said.

"Oh, I've been eating more fruit lately." She lied again. Rafael then aligned his cock with her sex. "That's fine, but you need a little PROTEIN!" He said as he rammed into her and started thrusting in and out hard and fast, Angie moaned as her husband trusted.

"Oh god, Oh god!" She moaned.

"Yeah, you miss this meat stick, huh!" He yelled.

"Yes, Yes I did, please don't stop!" She moaned. Rafael then pulled out, confusing she then found herself getting pulled up and turned around, he then held her his hands extended upwards under her armpits, holding her neck with interlaced fingers.

"Time for your favorite position." He yelled as he slams her down and started trusting again, Angie's mind began to go blank.

"Do you like it!?" He yelled

"AH.. yes!" She moaned

"Let me hear you, Slut!" He commanded as he started to go even faster.

"AH AH! Si Papi!" She moaned

"Louder you slut, Let Marco hear how much of a slut!" He yelled

"AH AH AY PAPI DÁME MÁS DURO! AH!" She yelled not caring if Marco or Star could hear her. Rafel then gave one last thrust and his cum shot straight into her he then sits down on the couch and forces himself deeper into her making sure his seed was comfortably sloshing around in her.

"I know you've missed his cock." He whispers in her ear before passing out

"Yes, I have." She said. As she pulled herself away, she spreads her pussy wide letting all of the spunk drips out and onto his cock, Angie then looked up and saw Marco holding his phone, Angie had a shocked expression plastered on her face she grabbed her robe and hurried upstairs to catch Marco.

"Marco wait!" Angie said

"What the hell Mom, as soon as dad gets back you forget about me and jump on him?"

"It's not like that Marco, it just happened." She said.

"Why would didn't you stop him then?" He asked.

"I'm sorry." She said

"If you're sorry then never go back to him, you slut, or you'll never taste this dick ever again." He said

"I promise!" She said Marco then showed her his erection.

"Then get on your knees." He said Angie did and started sucking on his cock taking down her throat.

"You and Star are mine, now and forever and who knows maybe I'll add some more." He said as he placed his hands on her head and started to fuck her throat, making her gag her hands wrap her son's waist as her mind went blank. This was her life now and soon it will be the life of the new life growing in her stomach.


End file.
